Never Let Me Go
by Golden-Heart the 2nd
Summary: This story is a fanfic of a fanfic of zenaga the sea serpent for her amazing story Southern Winds. Read it, it's reaaaaaaaaaallly good. This is kind of a continuation of the end of chapter four, basically an AU of an AU fic. This story is rated M for depictions of sex, and comes approved by zenaga. Now go read her story!


_Another writeworld prompt Korrlok oneshot! This one's prompt was "Do You Trust Me" which at first only made me think of Aladdin and I thought of doing something Aladdin-based with Korrlok but the only thing I could think of was my good friend zenaga's magnificent Korrlok story __**Southern Winds**__ and its latest chapter, The Anger in her Lust! Since tumblr is being a jerk and not letting me link it right now, this oneshot was inspired by chapter four of her amazing and magnificent and well-written and feelsy story! This oneshot is an AU (in a way) of her AU, which is spectacular, and you all better go read it and tell her lunar sent you! Also, this story, albeit AU, contains some slight spoilers for her story but nothing serious; it's really amazing! _

_This story is rated M. _

"Do you trust me?" Tarrlok asks of Korra in a low, hoarse voice. He stares at her, his gaze sweeping her whole form, leaving her at once feeling vulnerable and proud at his mental undressing of her body. But that thought dissipates from her mind as he continues, "Korra, do you trust me?" She hears his unspoken question: "_Do you really want to know the truth of my past?" _

She raises her head, looking deeply into his eyes, seeing the pain and torture reflected within the ocean of their blue depths. She numbly nods her head in response, her body rapt with waiting as she reaches out her hand to him. The warmth of his hand envelops hers and she sees him visibly relax. He leans back into his seat, his eyes still fastened on her. She feels a frisson of pleasure scuttle down her arms, knowing that look. He wants her all to himself, and there is nothing more than she would like to give him, once this conversation is over.

She had never expected this. As far as she - and everyone else - knew, Tarrlok was a man with no past but he held up a mirror of rigid honour for himself, even though she knows he has a tendency - just like her - to go to extremes. He opens his mouth and then closes it, his head leaning into his free hand as if the ravages of his past were too great to convey to her.

She squeezes his hand gently, to let him know that he's all right and that she's willing to listen. He touches his forehead against hers and they remain in that position for several moments, the light of the ingleside in his cabin draping itself over their nestled faces.

Tarrlok lifts his forehead off of hers, burying his face in her long hair as she pulls him closer in an embrace.

"Anyway," He murmurs and she can hear his words emerging indistinctly from between the strands of her tresses. "Korra… dearest… do you really want to listen to what I have to say?"

She tilts her head so that she's looking into his eyes. Opting not to respond verbally, she places her lips on his, inhaling the scent of his rose cologne as he accepts her kiss, pressing his own against hers so deeply that when they break apart she is gasping for breath.

He finds himself studying her as she gazes at him, her eyes carrying flickers of uncertainty in what he is about to tell her but he sees the strength etched on her face as well.

He enfolds his arms around her, as if to soften the impact of what he is about to say,

"Korra… I'm a bloodbender," He confesses, and she immediately shrinks back from his embrace, her eyes alive with frightened shock. "I-I never wanted to be…. I was taught from an early age in the art of waterbending… and its more ominous counterpart, bloodbending," He continues, shuddering every time the word 'bloodbending' crosses his pale lips, "By my father…. the former crime lord of Republic City, Yakone." He watches as her eyes widen with comprehension, but she utters no sound, although he senses a hint of fear in her eyes and immediately blames himself for causing her to grow afraid of him.

"Yakone?" Her voice reaches him, as soft as the wings of moth-butterfly. "Aang has been sending me visions of Yakone…"

"I'm sorry," He replies numbly, attempting to want to apologise for his past in some way to her.

Her next words take him by surprise,

"It's not your fault," She mutters, her tone husky and fraught with anger. "Don't ever think that it is, because you are Tarrlok, the man I love, who has fought against his past - and won - and I won't let you blame yourself for what your father did to you. You're not your father. Hell, you never even refer to him as that."

"Yes, only 'Yakone'," Tarrlok agrees, caressing her small hand in his large ones. "I want to try and forget him as much as I can… All my life it's been my dream to be the hero of Republic City, its saviour…" A remnant of a smirk crosses his lips. "I even imagined you at my side when I dreamed of that, in total defiance of Yakone's wishes."

He notices her eyes light up, although he can sense that her body is still trembling, probably from a combination of his revelation but he can see eagerness thrumming through her body as well. She places another kiss on his lips, and he hears the whispers of her words,

"And it seems to me that you've accomplished your mission, Councilman Tarrlok," She murmurs, her fingers slipping and twining his hair, gradually pulling him closer to her before he realises what she is doing.

Korra places another kiss on his lips, throwing all caution to the wind. So, her dreams had clarified for her about the figures in her dreams and the connection the terrifying bloodbender of her dreams had to Tarrlok, but she does not care. She arches her eyebrow at Tarrlok in a come-hither manner, pressing another kiss onto his lips. She begins to tug at his clothes, wanting them to come off but her fingers are still numb from the knowledge she has learned and that is making it difficult. Tarrlok complies with her desires, pushing off her parka so that it falls to the floor as she lets her tongue slide into his mouth, shivering as he holds her closer. She grabs onto his ponytails, directing him so that he stumbles off the chair and onto her as she lets out a squeak of pleasure upon feeling him connect with her as she continues to pull off his clothes.

She lets his hands move over her, his manner rough yet gentle, helping her remove her tank top. Once she feels it slip free of her body, she yanks on his ponytails again, making him land on her so that she lets out a squeak of pleasure. The light of the fire reveals Tarrlok's chest, shimmering with sweat and her own arms beading with the same moisture as she deepens another kiss with him, pulling him closer to her so that he is resting right on top of her. She wets her lips and stares into his eyes, egging him on and enjoying every moment of it.

She continues to kiss him, scattering kisses over his chest, over his face, over his arms as Tarrlok does the same to her. She feels her body open so that he can slip inside her, gasping from the exertion and the sheer exhilaration being with him is sending him as her body throbs with the frisson of the experience. She lets him mount her for several moments before a wicked idea enters her mind.

She rolls over, thumping Tarrlok onto his back as he stares up at her, a look of surprise and sudden understanding shining in his eyes. He smirks at her, pulling her on top of him as she leans down to place another kiss on his mouth, snagging his ponytails again to make him move as she pleases as she settles on top of him, dominating their sexual act as he allows a hungry grin to slip between his teeth as he kisses her soundly. In response, she bites him gently on the cheek before planting a heavy kiss on his lips, allowing her mouth to sink into his deeply so that she is sucking his mouth, never able to get her fill.

She feels his strong arms enfold her as the two of them finally relax from their exertions, staring into his eyes, glad to see that the pain in them that she'd seen earlier had vanished; his mouth tilting in a half-smile as he gazes back at her. He gently sets another kiss onto her lips as she leans down onto him, the sweat of their bodies intermingling and glistening in the light of the fire, resting her head on his chest. In unison, Korra and Tarrlok allow a sigh of contentment to expand their chests and then Korra snuggles up next to him, placing herself on top of him again as his fingers trail through her hair and she runs hers over his chest, appreciating his fine muscles. After a while, their breathing begins to move into sync with each other's and she feels her eyes closing and notice the same happening with Tarrlok. Before she loses consciousness entirely and drifts away to a sleep filled with no dreams, she smiles, glad to feel Tarrlok's large hand resting on top of her, knowing that she is safe.


End file.
